Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Blind Minds
Blind Minds is the 10th episode of Season 2 in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** Alpha-Owl / Carlie Cooper (Flashback and main story) *** Edith ** Sword Master / Lin Lie ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Patriot / Randy Robertson ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho Supporting Characters * Daredevil / Matt Murdock (First appearance) * Arsenal / Chris Cooper (First appearance) (Flashback and main story, deceased) (mind transferred to Arsenal's body) * Max Modell * Yuri Watanabe (First appearance) Antagonists * Hydra ** M.O.D.O.K. / Arnim Zola (single appearance; dies) ** Hector Gonzales (first appearance) ** Crossbones / Brock Rumlow (Flashback and main story) ** Mysterio / Quentin Beck Other Characters * Shang-Chi * Ruthie Cooper (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Norman Osborn (Flashback only) * Athena Industries (mentioned only) ** Athena Gonzales (illusion only) * Minerva Gonzales (mentioned only) Plot Peter Parker and Miles Morales encounter Carlie Cooper in the cemetery standing before the grave of her father Chris, a soldier who had died protecting Norman Osborn from being assassinated by Crossbones and his pack of Hydra agents two years ago, an incident of which Carlie and her mother still blame Osborn for. As Peter, Miles and Mary Jane Watson comfort her over her father's loss, Carlie begins to hear strange echos on the winds, and all the sudden, she hears the voice of her father calling her name. Carlie is taken in to the K'un-Lun Temple so she may meditate under Shang-Chi's instructions. During meditation, Carlie has a vision of Crossbones shooting Sergeant Cooper with a Neuro-Cortex-powered gun, which did not only disintegrate Cooper's body, but also absorbed his mind and consciousness and transferred it into a A.I. card under the orders of Hydra's top inventor Arnim Zola, who has been collecting consciousnesses of humans for experimentation. Spider-Man volunteers to search for Sergeant Cooper's consciousness as he is followed by his teammates and by one of Shang-Chi's first students: Matt Murdock, also known as the fearless vigilante Daredevil. They manage to track down Zola's hideout, which is located in what was once Oscorp's first building. Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid spy on the lab first and, while exploring, they discover Hector Gonzales, the husband of the now-deceased Athena Gonzales who is leading a small splinter faction of Athena Industriesdefunct since ''Metal Venom'' under Hydra's behalf. Using the data they connected from Athena Industries in case the company would return to power, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid manage to outwit Gonzales by sabotaging his access to Athena Industries' old database, forcing him out of his office and allowing Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid to retrieve the A.I. cards containing other human consciousnesses which Zola collected. Daredevil and the rest of the team manage to break into the hideout while clashing with Zola's robots. Knowing of what is going on, Gonzales summons his first associate, Mysteriofirst and last seen in ''Road to Illusions'', to deal away with the young heroes. Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid join the fight and they defeat Mysterio in a fight which takes place in Zola's secret lab, which contains numerous robot bodies of which he plans to upload his consciousness into. Under the instructions of Sergeant Cooper's voice in his card, Spider-Man upload's Cooper's consciousness in the latest and strongest of the prototypes, the Arsenal. Seeing the failure of his plan, an enraged Zola uploads his consciousness on his first prototype M.O.D.O.K. (Mental Organism Designed Only for Kaos). As the rest of the team continue holding their own against the Hydra troopers as well as Crossbones, Spider-Man and Daredevil deal with Zola. Gonzales attempts to escape the issuing chaos until Sergeant Cooper (in Arsenal's body) absorbs Mysterio's powers, ambushes Gonzales and forces him to experience morbid visions of his worst nightmares, including seeing the ghost of his wife Athena. Spider-Man and Daredevil avoid Zola's attacks and trick him into destroying every last one of his prototype bodies, with only Arsenal and M.O.D.O.K. remaining. Zola pursues the Arsenal prototype and attempts to absorb it, but Cooper manages to fight back and weaken the M.O.D.O.K. body, destroying it and erasing Zola's consciousness out of existence. As the Crossbones, Mysterio and Gonzales are taken to the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D., Carlie has a warm moment with her father before they bid each other farewell. Spider-Man hands the collected A.I. cards to Max Modell and Yuri Watanabe, who vow to keep them safe in the S.H.I.E.L.D. until they know what to do with them. Spider-Man makes good compliments over his mission with Daredevil, who begins teaching him and his teammates how to fight back against their foes without their sight. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Tara Strong as Alpha-Owl / Carlie Cooper * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Daredevil / Matt Murdock * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Matthew Yang King as Sword Master / Lin Lie * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * James Sie as Shang-Chi * Brian Bloom as Arsenal / Chris Cooper * Sumalee Montano as Yuri Watanabe * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell, Crossbones / Brock Rumlow * David Kaye as Hector Gonzales, Mysterio / Quentin Beck * Mark Hamill as Arnim Zola Trivia * References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)